Bloody love
by lechiblossom
Summary: aku sangat mencintaimu, Hime/apa kau lupa pada janjiku, HARUNO./jika aku mati, kau harus mati lebih mengenaskan di banding aku. UCHIHA/fict ini asli karyaku. DLDR, enjoy


Bloody Love

Disclaimer: Masahi Kishimoto

A story by: Lechi Blossom

Rated: M

Warning: AU , OOC , Miss Typo, Sad Ending, Longshot , Gore , Lime indside , dan Banyak cacat lainnya

Oneshoot

Pairing : NaruHina , Sligt SasuSaku

Ffn ini jauh dari kata sempurna , DLDR , enjoy ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto POV

" Hime kamu dimana sayang?! "

iris blue sappire ku melihat kesanah kemari, mencari bidadari yang kurindukan selama ini. karena tugas ku dua minggu ini untuk menyelidiki komplotan mavia sialan itu. damn it ! membuat ku harus berpisah dengan gadis – ku ini, hahh. betapa aku sangat merindukanya.  
sambil memegang smartphone di telingaku, ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh taman yang sudah mulai sepi ini. mengingat sekarang hari sudah menjelang sore , dan sang mentari pun akan terbenam menyambut datangnya sang gelap.

" aku di bawah pink, yang di sinari jingga. "

Pink ?! di sinari jingga ?! gadis - ku semakin membuat ku ingin berputar 10x . aku di buat bingung olehnya. namun, sesaat aku mendengar sebuah tertawa lirih di smartphoneku tapi suaranya terdengar juga jelas sekali!. saat aku memutuskan sambungan telvon – ku.  
aku mendengar suara tertawa itu di balik pohon sakura!. ku langkahkan kakiku mendekati pohon sakura yang sedang beruguran terbawa angin sore. saat itu juga iris blue sappire - ku melihat siluet gadis bermahkota indigo gelap dengan dress panjang selutut berwarna violet polos, membuat kesan indah di iris –ku.  
ku terjang tubuh bak gitar itu. Memeluk erat, seakan aku tidak mau kehilangan gadisku ini.

" aku merindukan mu hime, sangat! "

jawabku, dengan membenamkan wajah ku di perpotongan leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus mempesona. kedua tangan mulus Hinata melingkari tubuh kekarku, membalas pelukan eratku, dengan senyuman tulus terukir di wajah cantiknya bak bidadari dari khayangan .

" aku juga merindukan mu, Naruto – kun. "

Mendengar jawabannya, membuat ku bergairah. hasratku tak terbendung lagi!, ku cium perpotongan leher jenjangnya. sambil menggigit kecil, membuat ruam kemerahan di leher jenjang gadisku ini.

" Nnghhh .. Naruto – kun! Ssshh .. "

Terdengar desahan tertahan di bibir indah Hinata, tanpa henti bibirku menghujam leher jenjang Hinata. membuat kissmark di titik – titik daerah lehernya, hingga semar ku dengar langkah kaki pelan menuju tempatku. kuyakini seseorang tengah berada di belakangku.

" apa yang Onii – san dan Onee – san lakukan?! "

Ku hentikan kegiatan ku menggoda gadis – ku. irisku melihat seorang anak kecil, sedang menatap kami dengan sorot mata bingung . polos

" ternyata, masih ada anak kecil yah disinih. kau tidak di cari Okaa-san - mu?! "

Tanya ku sambil tanganku mengusap lembut rambut anak kecil berhelai pirang emas ikat 4. sementara anak kecil itu hanya mengerjapkan mata sambi memandangku.

" mio ingin mengambil itu !. "

Anak kecil itupun menunjuk ke atas pohon. ku ikuti arah tunjukan tangan mungilnya, kulihat sebuah kertas berbentuk ketupat panjang yang di ikat benang tipis. layang-layang

" ooh, itu layang – layang mu. adik?. "

Anak kecil itu mengangguk. yah, mau tidak mau aku memanjat mengambil kertas yang kuyakini layang – layang itu, setelah berhasil mengambil layang – layang. aku turun dari atas pohon, dan langsung memberikan layang – layang itu ke anak kecil bernama mio .

" ini punya mu. "

" arigtou Onii – san!. "

Terlihat senyum manis dibibir Mio. hingga pipi chaby-nya menutupi kelopak matanya membuat ia terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Mio berlari menjauh hingga tak terlihat dari pandanganku. nah, sekarang malah aku melihat Hinata tampak bersemu merah menghiasi pipinya.

" kamu kenapa ?, Hime?! "

Kucium pucuk mahkota indigo. membawa tubuh mungil Hinata ke pelukanku. wajah Hinata makin memerah di balik dada bidangku, mau main petak umpet wajah yh sayang !, aku malah ingin tertawa melihat tingkah gadis-ku ini.

" tidak. Na Naruto – kun, hanya saja tadi ke tahuan!. "

Mati – matian aku menyembunyikan tawaku, akibat kegugupan gadisku ini. tangan kekar yang tadi melingkar di tubuh Hinata, kini tanganku membelai pelipis – nya. menyibak poni yang menutup wajah merona Hinata, kupandangi iris lavender yang membuatku selalu merindukan tatapan itu!. tatapan penuh sayang yang di tunjukan Hinata.

" Aishiteru, Hime. "

Iris lavender bertemu dengan iris blue sappireku . kukecup bibir mungil membuat tubuh Hinata terperanjat kaget, namun masih dalam pelukanku.

" Aishiteru yo, Naruto – kun. "

Kudekatkan wajahku sekali lagi ke wajah cantik Hinata. menempelkan bibir kissable – ku bibir ranum pink, kuhisap, kugigit bibir ranum, lalu melumatnya dengan lembut.

" Mmpphh ... Ahmpphh! "

Perlahan, kudorong tubuh mungilnya hingga punggung Hinata bersentuhan dengan pohon sakura. kurengkuh lagi tubuh mungil Hinata. tak ada jarak yang membelah diantara kami. kelopak sakura yang berterbangan, seperti menonton kegiatanku menyalurkan rasa cintaku kepada Hinata. perlahan sinar jingga menghilang, tergantikan sinar semu kemerahan, yang menjadi saksi bisu, cintaku kepada gadis pujaanku ini .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Iris blue sappireku menatap pemandangan konohagakure yang di penuhi berbagai manusia, ada yang pakai yukata, ada juga anak kecil yang tengah berlarian. Suasana Hanabi di konohagakure semakin ramai . namun peluncuran kembang api belum di mulai, karena baru saja kuyakini sekarang pukul 7 malam. tapi kulihat semua orang tengah antusias menyambut pesta hanabi ini.

" Naruto – kun, apa kita pulang dulu?! "

Terlihat Hinata tengah merapikan rambutnya agar tergerai ke depan, untuk menutupi ' tanda ' dariku. aku pun membantunya merapikan rambutnya, agar menutupi semua tanda kemerahan di leher jenjang Hinata.

" hey, Hime. bahkan kau lebih cantik. jika rambut mu seperti ini!. "

Demi nenek chiyo yang sudah mati pipi chaby Hinata merah merona. hingga tanpa sadar, aku mengecup pipinya di depan halayak umum. mengabaikan tatapan iri melihat adegan mesra aku dengan Hinata .

" Naruto – kun .. "

Iris lavender cerah mendelik menatapku. Melihat dia tampak menyembunyikan rasa malu. ku rengkuh tubuh Hinata, sambil mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

" tenang saja. datebayo, kan ada aku! anggap saja, semua orang tidak ada disinih. "

Bisikku, di telinganya. Hinata menganggukan kepalanya pelan. sambil bersender di dada bidangku ini. kini pada akhirnya, aku berjalan sambil memeluk pinggang Hinata.

Sesampai di sebuah mansion megah Hinata yang tertutup. yang ku tak tau apa nama marga Hinata, mengingat dia pernah bilang. bahwa Hinata menjadi anak asuh di sebuah keluarga bangsawan. tak ambil pusing aku mengantarkan Hinata hingga sampai di gerbang menjulang tinggi. yah, sekitar 3 meter dari tubuhku. berasa kaya kecil, yah aku!.

" Naruto – kun. apa kau akan datang di hanabi?! "

Tanganku di genggam erat olehnya. iris lavender tampak memandang dengan sorot memohon ke arah iris blue sappireku!. aku berpikir sejenak karena aku sepertinya sibuk. mengingat besok aku harus membantai komplotan mavia yang tersisa, dan perlengkapan senjataku harus aku teliti, agar saat membantai dan menangkap mereka tanpa kesulitan. aku tidak mau di cemoh oleh orang suka NELOR.

" aku – ! "

" ku mohon!. "

Melihat raut wajah menampakkan exspresi seperti. membuatku tidak bisa menolak keinginan gadis tercintaku ini. sepertinya aku harus menunda pekerjaanku untuk kali ini.

" baiklah. Hime – ku, nanti ku jemput jam 8. ok?! "

Kuperlihatkan cengiran khasku padanya, seperkian detik. kini senyuman lembut terpancar dari wajah cantiknya. Membuatku menghela nafas lega.

" arigatou, Naruto – kun. "

" apa pun Hime, apa pun untuk mu!. "

Kukecup keningnya yang mulus, lanjut ke batang hidung yang mancung, hingga terakhir, di bibirnya yang ranum pink.

Cup !

" tenanglah, aku akan selalu ada. di setiap menghembuskan nafasmu. walaupun kau dan aku tidak bertemu. aku ada di sekelilingmu. "

" aku tahu itu! "

Mengelus rambut Hinata perlahan, setelah itu kulangkahkan kakiku pergi, meninggalkan mansion megah itu.

Gadis bermahota indigo masih tak bergeming di tempat, melihat sang pujaan hatinya hingga tak terjangkau di iris lavender cerah milik Hinata.

Kret!

Pintu berwarna hitam terbuka, menampakkan pemuda berbadan kekar berwajah bak malaikat. menatap gadis di depan gerbang, dengan tatapan datar khas pemuda itu, onyx jelaga. menutup kelopak matanya, hingga beberapa detik kelopak pun terbuka. menampilkan onyx yang tenang. Namun, sang gadis masih tak bergeming seolah mengabaikan pemuda yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya.

" sampai kapan? kau akan bermain drama!. besok adalah waktunya. "

gadis bernama Hinata membalikkan badanya, agar leluasa menatap onyx yang tak asing baginya.

" bukan urusan mu. Onii – san !. "

Kaki Hinata mulai bergerak berjalan menghampiri pemuda. Namun, bukan pemuda itu tujuan Hinata. Hinata terus berjalan ke arah kakaknya, melewati sang kakak tirinya dan masuk ke mansion megah dengan wajah datar, sementara sang onyx menatap Hinata. dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

" kau masuk terlalu jauh, Hinata – chan !. "

Gumam Pemuda berambut raven. menutup pintu mansion megah tanpa merubah datar di wajah malaikat miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu cream mansion cukup megah dengan arsitektur klasic terbuka. masuklah pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. iris blue sappire – nya menangkap siluet gadis bermahkota softpink, tengah mengotak atik laptop bersama 2 pemuda. yang berambut hitam keatas bak nanas seperti tengah menjelaskan dan berbicara dengan gadis mahkota selaras bunga khas jepang. sedangkan pemuda berambut hitam panjang, tengah menyambung kabel – kabel, seperti membuat bom rakitan.

" tadaima!. "

Ketiga insan pun menoleh kearah naruto. lalu memberhentikan pekerjaan sejenak.

" Okaeri, Naruto – san. "

" hn. "

" hahh, mendokusei! "

Ujar mereka kompak, dengan tatapan yang saling berbeda, menatap pemuda berambut durian yang telah menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa putih di samping neji.

" hey. kau ini Neji dan Shika, jawaban kalian seperti tidak ikhlas?! "

" kau mengganggu pekerjaanku! "

Tampak Naruto memasang muka sebalnya. kearah neji yang sibuk kembali membuat senjata dan bom.

" kalian ini terlalu serius! gimana jika kita ke festifal Hanabi saja?! "

Ujar naruto ke teman 1 tim – nya dengan volume 3 oktaf. kedua alis bertaut bukan karena naruto, melainkan dengan suara berisiknya membuat pemuda bernama shikamaru tidak jadi menguap karena tertahan. tidak jadi untuk tidur. yah, shika

Iris bulan menatap naruto. dengan menggelengkan pelan kepala neji, sambil stay berwajah datar.

" aku tidak minat, Naruto. "

" hoammm ! "

Terdengar suara hembusan nafas dari mulut anak kebanggaan shikaku. membuat naruto tidak patah semangat untuk mengajak para sahabatnya pergi, walaupun Naruto akhirnya lelah mengajak anak tunggal shikaku yang kerja – nya lebih dominan ke NELOR.

" ayolah, Neji temani aku yah? dengan Sakura – chan!? "

terdengar namanya di sebut, sang gadis ber iris korofil menatap Naruto gusar.

" hey, Naruto – kun! aku – . "

" hey, kalian ini sibuk kerja terus. tidak ada reffresing gitu?! "

Dengan pelan Sakura menghembuskan nafas. pada akhirnya Sakura menganggukan kepala softpink –nya, tanda bahwa Sakura menyetujui ajakan Naruto.

" hahh, baiklah naruto. aku ikut. "

Iris blue sappire, mendadak berbinar mendengar jawaban dari mulut sahabatnya bertubuh mungil. iris bulan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sulit di artikan, membuat sedikit perasaan aneh menghinggapi ruang dada bermarga hyuuga itu.

" nah. gitu donk, Sakura – chan!. "

Dengan rasa bahagia. Naruto tanpa sadar memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura. Melihat kedua sahabat karib saling berpelukan. tak ada salahnya dia menyetujui ajakan pria berambut durian. toh juga dia ingin melindungi Sakura. pikir Neji

" hn. aku juga. "

Terdengar suara dari Neji. membuat sepasang mata, Iris korofil dan blue sappire menatap pemuda yang diketahui bernama Neji.

" yossh, kita ke festifal! "

Ujar Naruto, senang. betapa dia bahagia bisa melihat hanabi yang sangat jarang sekali di kota konohagakure. Ketiga insan mulai masuk ke kamar privasi masing – masing, mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti kegiatan hanabi. Tanpa tahu bahaya apa yang telah mengintai mereka.

Terlihat gadis cantik dengan balutan yukata ungu gelap bercorak bungga kupu – kupu berterbangan , dengan obi berwarna violet melingkari pinggang ramping membentuk sampul bunko di pinggang belakang Hinata. tak lupa, rambut indigo di gelung indah dengan menyisakan setengah ambut yang tergerai. membuat kesan cantik dan simple, untuk wanita yang satu ini.

" baiklah , aku siap !. "

Sang gadis melangkah kan kakinya keluar mansion dan terhenti di gerbang yang tertutup rapat. menunggu pemuda yang kini membuat Hinata jatuh hati. Namun, dari dalam yang hanya terpaut kaca. iris onyx menatap gadis indigo. mungkin aku saja, gumam sang pemilik onyx.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata perlahan terbuka, memunculkan iris korofil yang teduh. milik sang gadis bernama Sakura, yang tanpa dia sadari tubuh mungil – nya tengah terlilit besi di kedua kaki jenjangnya dan kedua pergelangan tangannya. dengan posisi terbalik membuat kepala mahkota softpink, mendadak tampak pening sebentar. hingga suara engsel pintu berderit menandakan pintu terbuka.

Krret

" sudah bangun yah,? apa tidurmu nyenyak?! "

Ujar sang pemuda ber iris onyx, yang tengah berdiri lima belas meter dari tempat sakura. onyx hitam pemuda menatap tubuh mungil di hadapanya dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin di kedua onyx. iris korofil menatap bayang tubuh pemuda dengan alis bertaut. cahaya minim yang di hasilkan oleh bola lampu tak mampu menyinari wajah dan tubuh pemuda yang tengah berdiri sambil memandanginya di depan pintu.

" siapa kau, dan mau apa kau?. "

Kini tatapan onyx mulai semakin mendingin menatap sang iris korofil. membuat perasaan gelisah bercampur takut telah menjadi satu. dengan sedikit gemetar, Sakura berusaha membuka besi – besi dingin melingkari tubuh mungilnya.

" Haruno sakura. gadis yang periang, murah senyum, dan mampu mengikat pria siapapun untuk jatuh hati padamu. termasuk pemuda culun berkacamata, yang kau buly di SMA dulu. "

Kaki kekar berjalan ke arah Sakura hingga tubuh kekar dengan paras wajah tampan – nya terkena sinar bola lampu. terlihat jelas wajah dan tubuh kekar Sasuke di iris korofil. Bagai tersambar petir, pupil iris korofil mengecil. Sakura tak pernah menyangka , bisa bertemu dengan sosok pemuda yang dahulu pernah dia tindas.

" U-uchiha .. sa-suke?! "

Berusaha meyakinkan. Sakura membuka bibir ranum yang tampak bergetar.

" aa ternyata kau ingat yah!. padahal kukira kau tidak mengingat nama itu!. "

Bibir kissable Sasuke melengkung menghiasi wajah bak malaikat. Namun, bukan senyuman manis yang ia tampilkan. melainkan senyuman menyeringai!.

" apa kau lupa, dengan janji ku dulu padamu. nona **Haruno**?. "

Ujar pemuda dengan penekanan di kata **Haruno** , masih dengan senyum iblis terparti di wajah Sasuke. Kini iris korofil menutup kelopaknya. memikirkan hal yang telah terlupakan ingatan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

flasback on

 _Hahahaha!_

" _lihatlah. si culun itu!. "_

" _yah pig. kau tahu? dia itu pantasnya diginiin!. "_

 _Sang gadis bermahkota softpink dengan wajah inoncent, dengan sengaja menendang tubuh tak berdaya di depan gerbang sekolah yang telah sunyi. karena, mengingat para murid telah usai pulang sekolah lima belas menit lalu._

" _lihat! di tendang aja gx berani melawan. hahh, dasar payah. "_

 _Gadis bermahkota ponytail memandang remeh sang pemuda berkacama, yang tengah meringis kesakitan di balik wajah datar. namun, sorot terlihat tajam dan menusuk di balik kacamata hitam tebal, memandangi kedua gadis cantik di hadapannya._

" _Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino!, suatu hari nanti. jika kita bertemu lagi, jangan harap kalian lolos dari maut !. "_

 _Ucap sang pemuda penuh penekanan di setiap kalimat yang dia ucapkan. tapi bukan raut wajah takut yang harusnya terpasang di wajah cantik kedua gadis ini melainkan wajah memerah lah yang mereka pasang akibat menahan tawa._

" _uuu, aku jadi takut jidat, tolong lindungi aku. hahahaha!. "_

 _Ledek ino. dengan tawa remehnya, sambil menatap pria culun dengan tatapan nyalang._

" _jika mau!. aku bisa menyerahkan nyawaku pada anjing gila. daripada tubuh ku, harus tersentuh oleh mu!. "_

 _Tak ada belas kasihan, Sakura menyeret pemuda yang bajunya sudah acak – acakkan. dengan menjambak keras rambut sang pemuda seperti bokong unggas itu. dengan tenaga monsternya, Sakura melempar tubuh anak culun ke tengah jalanan yang sudah sepi._

 _Tin tin tinn_

 _Brakk_

 _Mobil sport lamorgiri AO, berhasil sukses menabrak tubuh pemuda. hingga terpental ke sisi badan jalan. melihat pria culun tertabrak hingga banyak sekali mengeluarkan liquid merah kental. membuat senyum iblis sakura mengembang._

" _bagus pig. tepat sasaran!. "_

" _terlalu banyak bacot kau dasar uchiha payah, ah ayo sakura kita tinggalkan dia. "_

 _Sedikit berteriak, Ino menyuruh Sakura sahabatnya untuk masuk ke mobil sebelum ada orang melihat aksi mereka yang terbilang sadis._

" _yah, padahal lagi seru – serunya. tuh!. "_

 _Dengan perasaan kecewa bercampur tidak puas, akhirnya Sakura masuk Mobil lamorgiiri milik Ino . mobil lamorgiri AO melesat pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang tengah terkapar mengenaskan dengan darah merembes di bagian kepala. tragis !_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _flasback of_

Iris korofil perlahan terbuka. namun, apa yang dia lihat -!.

Grenngg .. grenngg ..

Sebuah gergaji tua dengan karat hampir melapisi besi runcing menyambutnya, menyambut untuk mencabik daging mulus Sakura. iris korofil mengecil. menatap ngeri gergaji yang tengah berputar di depannya.

" sudah ingatkah? oh jika belum akan aku ingatkan !. "

Dengan bringas, tangan kiri sasuke membuka paksa yukata yang membalut tubuh sakura. sekuat tenaga sakura berontak seraya tubuhnya berkata ' aku tidak sudi di sentuh oleh mu, Uchiha '. namun apa daya, air putih nan bening perlahan jatuh, seakan melarikan diri dari tubuh Sakura yang malang.

" hiks . tidak! hentikan, Sasuke!. "

yukata pink sukses terlempar jauh. hingga hanya sehelai benang yang membalut dada yang berisi dan bawahan - nya. Sakura menelan saliva yang tercekat di kerongkongan-nya.

" humm, tubuh mu bagus juga!. "

Gergaji yang sudah berkarat mendekat kearah dada Sakura. membuat sang gadis menatap horor ke arah gergaji. dengan menahan nafas dan tubuh sakura bergetar seakan dia melihat seongok pintu hitam dengan lorong kegelapan menghisap tubuh mungilnya. malang

Grrekkss ..

" AAAAAGGHHH! "

Cairan berwarna merah pekat, sedikit muncrat mengenai wajah rupawan milik sasuke. puting dada Sakura terputus, membuat jejak warna merah pekat keluar dari dada sakura. lidah sasuke menari di bibirnya, menjilat darah di ujung bibir kissable miliknya . rasa asin mengecap indra pengecap tak bertulang itu membuat sensasi aneh dan enak di lidah Sasuke.

" manis juga, darah mu!. "

" hiks .. kumohon Sasuke. "

Dengan isakan kecil dan air mata yang telah mengering. sakura menatap sasuke dengan tatapan iba. namun, itu semua tidak meluluhkan hati sasuke yang penuh dendam. Rasa cintanya kepada Sakura telah hilang tergantikan penuh dendam. malah semakin membuat Sasuke bergairah ingin menghabisi tubuh indah dihadapan-nya.

" hn . kukasih kesempatan, mau selamatkan yang mana dulu kaki, tangan, kepala, atau kaki mulusmu, Haruno?. "

Ucap sasuke dengan seringaian mematikan. sementara sakura menelan ludah kasar!. kali ini tamatlah riwayatmu, Haruno. gumam Sasuke.  
dengan bibir terkatup, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sulit di percaya!.

" tidak ada jawaban, yah? kalau begitu biar aku yang jawab. "

Gergaji tua yang masih menetes darah masih berputar dengan kecepatan sedang. Seakan masih ingin mengelus setiap kulit dan setiap tulang sakura yang kuat. kini besi dingin terlumuri darah menembus kulit mulus tangan Sakura, perlahan mengoyak daging tangan bagian kanan, membuat sakura merasakan perih yang amat sangat di bagian sendi tangan kanan – nya.

GRREENNG ...

GRRTAAK !

" AAAKKHHH "

Terdengar suara tulang bersentuhan dengan besi berkarat berputar itu sehingga suara benda seputih dan sekeras gading patah membelah lengan kanan Sakura. Namun, tangan putih yang telah putus tetap menggantung terikat dengan darah meluncur turun ke lantai marmer bak anak sungai yang pasang, hingga lantai marmer dingin berlumuran darah kental sakura. Perih dan sakit, kata itulah yang pas untuk menggambarkan rasa dari gergaji yang telah berkarat itu, bau anyir mulai menguar di setiap setetes demi tetes cairan darah yang menetes membasahi wajah porselen Sakura hingga lantai marmer. membuat aroma candu bagi sasuke.

" sekarang, apa lagi, yah?. "

Tampak sasuke tengah berpikir, sambil menatap seluruh tubuh mungil Sakura. kini Sasuke mengarahkan gergaji tua ke telinga kecil Sakura.

GREEESSHHNG - !

" AKKKHHH ... "

Raungan malang dari bibir ranum Sakura tampak tidak berhenti sampai disini. kini telinga sebelah kiri putus. membuat darah lengket nan asin kembali mengalir lagi membasahi wajah porselen. kini iris korofil memandang sayu Sasuke dengan nafas memburu di setiap deru nafas Sakura, seolah itulah nafas terakhir yang dia dapatkan.

" apa kurang puas ?, ok. terima ini! "

GREENNGG

KKRRETAK - ... TAKH

" UUWWAARRGGHH - ! "

Gergaji kini mengoyak daging Sakura, hingga bergesekkan dengan benda putih panjang dan keras, yang terhubung dengan benda putih keras lainnya. benda putih yang diyakini tulang kaki Sakura retak dan hancur, membuat kaki kiri Sakura putus. darah mulai mengalir membasahi kulit sakura hingga warna kulit Sakura yang harus nya putih bak porselen kini berubah menjadi semerah darah, menghiasi setiap inci kulit tubuh Sakura. terasa jeratan benda sedingin besi telah tak mengikat kakinya sekencang pertama, dengan kesadaran yang mulai memudar sakura membuka besi yang kini telah melonggar akibat putusnya kaki kirinya.

Dugh.

" uugghh "

Kepala sakura sukses membentur marmer dingin, dengan darah yang melapisi lantai marmer terasa lantai marmer terasa licin membuat kepala helaian merah muda-nya membentur terlalu kencang. melihat korbannya lolos dari jeratan, Sasuke menambah kecepatan gergaji hingga kecepatan full. di hadapan Sakura, Sasuke berniat langsung memotong kepala sakura. namun, sakura lebih pintar! , dengan tangan gemetaran dan tenaga yang tersisa tangan kiri menarik kaki kekar sasuke, hingga sasuke terjembab di samping tubuh sakura dengan kepala raven-nya membentur terlalu keras, hingga membuat kepala raven berdenyut, tapi naas, gergaji yang bergerak ganas terlempar ke atas. tanpa butuh waktu lama gergaji ganas jatuh kebawah tepat di wajah Sasuke, hingga gergaji berbau amis mengoyak wajah tampan bak malaikat itu tanpa ampun.

GREENNGG

GRREKKTT ... GRRETKK .. GREEKKH

" AAAAAAA "

ZRASH CRASHH

Darah muncrat membasahi gergaji yang masih berputar tanpa henti menyebabkan kulit, mata, hidung, mulut serta otak melebur menjadi satu membuat bubur kental di lantai marmer. dengan kesadaran terbatas iris korofil melihat sasuke yang tewas mengenaskan dengan kepala terbelah. membuat senyum manis terukir di bibir putih pucat sakura, perlahan iris mata korofil meredup, kelopak mata sakura menutup.  
' akhirnya aku bisa membunuhmu lebih mengenaskan daripada aku. Dasar Uchiha payah ' batin Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tak henti – hentinya melirik arloji di tangan kanan yang menunjukkan pukul 23 . 45, dengan perasaan gelisah. berulang kali juga Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar, membelah udara dingin di atas bukit. melihat Naruto tampak gelisah membuat gadis bermahkota indigo memandangi pemuda yang amat dicintainya dengan raut wajah bingung.

" ada apa. Naruto – kun?. "

Iris blue sappire bertemu dengan iris lavender, dengan tatapan sorot hilang dan sakit bercampur di iris blue sappire.

" entah kenapa aku kepikiran Sakura – chan, Hinata – chan. aku takut terjadi apa – apa padanya, karena Hanabi ini. kita sampai tersesat dan Neji tidak jadi ikut . sekarang aku tidak tahu keberadaan Sakura – chan dimana?! "

Iris blue sa ppire tampak meredup, menundudukan kepala helaian pirang, cemas akan Sakura. yang tanpa Naruto sadari bahwa sahabatnya, yang sering dia panggil mungil telah tiada.

" mungkin, dia sudah pulang duluan. Naruto – kun. "

" yah, aku harap begitu! "

DDRTT

Smartphone bergetar tanda bahwa ada pesan masuk. dengan segera Naruto merogoh kantongnya, dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto membuka pesan masuk dari smartpone miliknya.  
iris blue sappire mengecil. raut wajah shyok terpampang jelas di raut wajah pemuda berkulit tan.

Namun, saat Naruto sibuk dengan hp pintarnya. Hinata dengan diam – diam menyuntikan cairan. di kulit leher Naruto, yang diyakini tidak baik bagi tubuh Naruto.

Jleb!

Naruto terpaku. tak bergeming di tempatnya, saat sebuah benda tajam runcing menembus kulit tan-nya. sementara tangan putih mulus memegang dagu wajah Naruto, hingga terangkat menatap iris lavender Hinata dengan tatapan kosong.

" akulah mafia yang kau cari – cari selama ini sayang. dan aku sudah tau bahwa kawan mu yang cantik itu pasti sudah mati, kini giliran kita!? "

Terasa darah di tubuh Naruto berdesir hebat, seperti memberontak seakan ingin keluar menembus kulit tan miliknya. membuat dirinya tak bisa bergerak namun, iris blue sappirenya melihat Hinata. gadis dicintainya menyuntikan suntikan kedalam pergelangan tangan. cairan ungu kemerahan. persis seperti cairan yang menembus masuk ke dalam liquid merah di dalam tubuh Naruto.

" kau wanita ku, aku tidak akan melepasmu!. "

" Uuhuuk .. - Huuekk -! "

Cairan kental merah pekat keluar dari mulut Naruto , tak sampai disitu kepala rambut pirang Naruto kini telah berubah menjadi se merah pekat. dengan bau anyir garam menyengat di kulit kepala Naruto, sakit seperti terkoyak. itulah Naruto rasakan. kepalanya terasa di hujam batu berukuran besar. dengan kesadaran minim. Naruto mencoba merengkuh tubuh gadisnya. kini kedua tubuh berbeda gender saling berpelukan satu sama lain menikmati detik – detik terakhir dimiliki oleh Naruto. sebelum malaikat maut menjemput Naruto.

Sedangkan Hinata menahan kesakitan. liquid merah pecah membanjiri hidung, kepala, hingga mulut Hinata. sama – sama merasa sakit di setiap sendi tubuh mereka. seperti ada sebuah pisau yang menancap dan menggesek tulang dengan mudahnya.

" aku mencintai mu Hinata .. hahh, maukah kau menikah AAKKH .. denganku .. ? "

Dengan nafas tersengal, Naruto menatap sekali lagi iris lavender dengan sorot mata bergetar. ingatan Naruto kembali ke empat jam yang lalu disaat dia mendegar pembicaraan Shikamaru dan Sakura di ruang tengah. kini dia tahu bahwa gadisnya – Hinata – nya lah. yang dia incar, target misi dia, Hinatalah yang Naruto cari selama ini. namun, Naruto tak menyesal jika harus mati di tangan Hinata. gadis yang paling dia cintai, kini telah meregang nyawa sama seperti dirinya, seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir kissable Naruto.

Iris blue sappire kini telah kosong meredup, tanpa sinar sappire cerahnya yang telah hilang.  
tak lama bibir ranum milik Hinata melengkung kebawah dengan manisnya, perlahan Hinata berusaha menggerakkan badannya yang entah kenapa semakin berat dan semakin sakit saat daging dalam tubuh Hinata bergeser pelan mengikuti gerakannya, iris lavender Hinata menutup dengan alis berkerut. menandakan bagaimana penderitaan Hinata untuk lebih dekat ketubuh Naruto. bibir ranum Hinata mengecup bibir Naruto yang telah berubah membiru pucat.

" akuh ... bersediah ahhkkggh ... hahhh ... menikah - denganhh muhh ...! Naruto – kun. "

BYARR

Kembang api berwarna warni telah mewarnai langit malam yang mulanya gelap gulita. pertanda bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. tidak sempat melihat sekejab cahaya warna warni itu. Hembusan nafas terakhirlah yang keluar melalui indra penciuman Hinata yang mancung, mengiringi kembang api di langit seolah itu pesan untuk sang langit bahwa ia akan merangkak keatas sana. kini lavender tertutup sempuna, tanpa cela. mengabaikan cahaya warna warni mewarnai kulit wajah poselen miliknya, yang perlahan membiru dengan tubuh mungil miliknya di peluk oleh seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. mati di pelukan tangan Naruto.

 **kini sepasang kekasih memang tak ada yang abadi namun cintalah yang membuat mereka abadi** .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki terdengar jelas di lorong sepi dan sempit dengan cahaya minim menerangi lorong, langkah kaki terhenti di sebuah pintu yang bertulis **kakashi hatake**. tangan putih kekar bergerak memutar kenop pintu, terlihat pemuda berambut perak melawan gravitasi tengah memandangi jendela, tanpa sekedar bergerak melihat siapa yang baru saja datang. pemuda bernama Neji membungkukan badan sopan lalu menatap kembali sang atasan dengan raut wajah datar, tapi jika di teliti raut wajah itu tertera jelas sayat akan luka. namun, hanya dirinya sendiri lah yang tahu.

" aku datang kesinih untuk melaporkan, bahwa agen SS – 8 dan SS – 1 telah tewas. tapi berita bagus nya. mereka telah membunuh sindikat mafia terkenal di jepang, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Hinata. "

Iris bulan masih memandangi pemuda yang menjadi atasan nya. kelopak mata menutup menyembunyikan onyx jelaga milik Kakashi, seakan belum bisa menerima semua kenyataan pahit yang kakashi alami atas kepergian kedua bawahan kebanggaannya.

" kudengar Sakura Haruno mati secara mengenaskan. bukan begitu Neji?! "

Ujar Kakashi tanpa melirik ke arah pemuda yang masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu. tanpa berniat duduk di sofa sebelah Neji.

" yah , dari ku selidiki tangan dan kakinya putus hanya sebelah saja, tapi entah bagaimana. dia bisa melawan Sasuke yang terbilang cerdik seperti itu?! "

Bibir tipis kakashi tersenyum dari balik masker yang menutupi wajah tampan Kakashi.

" sekarang ... siapa yang lebih cerdik! "

Kakashi menatap Neji datar dengan mengambil kertas berisi laporan dan gambaran tentang kedua bawahannya dengan tatapan prihatin.

" aku sudah menemukan penggantinya, tolong kau jemput dia di bandara konoha international airport 1 jam dari sekarang. biar aku saja mengurusi sesi pemakaman mereka. "

" baik, Kakashi – sama kalau begitu saya undur diri! "

Pemuda bernama Neji membungkukan badan lalu menutup rapat pintu ruangan Kakashi. Neji melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kakashi di ruangan pribadi miliknya.  
tangan Kakashi mengambil smartphone yang tergeletak di meja. menekan beberapa nomor yang hafal di luar kepala, tak lama terdengar panggilan Kakashi terangkat

Tut ... tut .. bip !

" moshi – moshi, Kakashi – sama. "

Terdengar suara perempuan dari sang gadis yang menjadi lawan bicara Kakashi.

" kau akan di jemput. oleh bawahan ku nanti, hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai di bandara. "

" baik , Kakashi – sama!. "

Bip

Wanita bermahkota pirang pucat di ikat ponytail menutup sambungan telvon. bibir tipis wanita itu tampak tersenyum manis. tangan – nya yang ramping menaruh benda touhscreen di dalam selempang tas kecil miliknya. yang tergantung di satu tangan lain miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Gimana minna ? ? ?  
ffn ini di deklarisasi untuk takui – usumi kun  
review kalian adalah suatu kata semangat untuk ku ;)

#lechiblossom


End file.
